Warriors of The Dimensions: The Bojack Saga
by saiyanscars
Summary: A multi-crossover fanfiction spanning multiple dimensions and times. Shea has successfully brought the entire planet under the control of his kingdom. There has been a 50,000 year period of peace on Earth. This peace is about to be shattered however. The war for the dimensions is about to begin. Summary sucks, please read and review. Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Prologue-The Arrival Of The Saiyans

**Long** **(A/N) is long: This is my first fan fiction ever, so I would enjoy any compliments, constructive criticisms, etc. etc. However any flames will be harshly punished with a bipolar reaction (I have a bipolar-type disorder-thingy...but I'll try not to get too worked up over any insults). Also I do have a sense of humor and I won't take any constructive criticism personally, so **_**please**_** don't hesitate to give me a review. Also if you if you like my story feel free to subscribe, or follow, or whatever it's called to get alerts when I upload a new chapter. I'm also new to the fan fiction community so I apologize if I sounded stupid while I made this note. Also, several of the universes that exist in this fan fiction I have little to no knowledge about and have had to rely on the information my friends have given me, so if you notice anything wrong with the characters, background stories etc. please let me know so I can fix it right away. There is one exception to this Shea's attitude and personality may or may not be cannon, my friend was never clear on that, but if it isn't think about it it has been nearly 100,000 years with 50,000 of those being peaceful I think Shea's attitude and personality change would make sense in that case.**

**I also would like to note that this takes place in an alternate universe to the Shannara books by Terry Brooks. Everything up to the end of The Sword of Shannara happened in this universe, but after that it becomes very different. First of all, Shea decides to train in magic and masters several impressive abilities including a perfect use Druid sleep allowing him to live as of the beginning of this series 99,997 years. Shea also later changes his family name from Ohmsford to Shannara. Then through a series of wars, excellent diplomacy, and the supporting of rebel factions in foreign nations he manages to bring the entire planet under his control over the course of 50, 000 years. This means most of those alive on Earth now, although some are trained in combat skills, have never seen war. The citizens of Earth also live in a utopian (as far as they are concerned anyway) Quasi-Socialist society in which the individuals own the property, but the government (which consists of Shea and a council of advisors) has the final say in distribution of money (which includes paychecks, tax returns etc.), provides housing for those who cannot afford it, etc. The only way they are able to maintain this overarching government is through trade and commerce with people on other planets, which is made possible by the plethora of natural resources on Earth. **

**Now that I have bored you to death with this extensive background (which if you read through you are amazing), please enjoy my wonderful (or possibly not) fan fiction based on a multi-universe role-play I have been working on for many years (the role-play not the fan fiction), and hope to have many more years to come. Anywho enjoy the prologue for now and I'll upload the first chapter once I've typed it up.**

**Prologue**

Shea Shannara closed his eyes and ran his hand through his neck-length golden-blonde hair. _Man, my life has become dull in the last 49,997 years,_ he thought to himself, _I wish something interesting would happen._

Then his elven ears picked up footsteps heading towards his throne room. He forced himself to open his handsome azure eyes. The second he did so the captain of his Elven Home-Guard, Tris, ran into the room looking worried. "Why do you look so concerned, did someone die?" Shea asked half-jokingly.

"Sorry to bother you sir," the brown-haired elf panted "But we have detected 4 high power levels heading directly towards the planet."

_Well, looks like I got my wish,_ Shea thought. "How high are we talking Tris?" he asked getting slightly giddy at the prospect of strong potential allies heading towards him.

"Well…one is as powerful as you are, two are at about my level, and the fourth is significantly lower the other three but still strong enough to cause worry," his second-in-command said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who said we need to worry, chances are they are friendly," Shea said, "Unless you have significant evidence they have a reason to attack us, I say we go and greet them."

"I don't have any concrete evidence…but their space ships resemble those of an alien race best known for their violent tendencies and their pride," Tris stated, "Wait…you said _we_,you can't seriously be thinking of going to greet them yourselves your majesty."

"Yes I do planning on going to greet them personally," Shea said.

"With all due respect sir I don't think that is…" Tris started.

"Tris I am perfectly able of taking care of myself," Shea said, "I am older and wiser than you and I would like you to remember that."

"Sir, I am only concerned for your well-being. If these four are what I think they are they only mean one thing: trouble." Tris said.

"I respect that Tris but I want to meet these new arrivals myself," Shea said, "I don't think if these beings are malevolent as you say they are, they would head for a peaceful planet such as Earth."

"Sir…" The younger elf began to say.

"I have made up my mind," Shea said, "Get Bryce and Samus and tell them we're going to greet some new arrivals."

"Sir are you sure you want to bring the royal consort," Tris said referring to Samus, "These being are quite possibly dangerous."

"That is enough talk of the four beings that are heading towards us being evil," Shea said firmly, "We don't need to worry anyone without very strong evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Tris said leaving to get Samus and Bryce.

**A few hours later…**

Shea, Tris, Samus, and Bryce stood waiting in the Sahara Desert for the four beings to arrive. They had sent them a message saying to meet at the place they were currently standing at.

"Are you sure the message got through Tris?" Samus asked.

"They sent a response m'lady so, yes I'm certain," Tris said.

"Look in the sky," Bryce suddenly shouted upon seeing four bright lights streaking across the bright blue sky, "That must be them."

Then four spherical space pods hit the ground no more than 20 feet in front of them. Then the front panels opened and four tall, muscular figures stepped out.

"This can't be the planet my brother described," One of the figures, a man who had medium-length shaggy black hair, a tall, muscular frame, and green eyes that seemed to lack the shine of life, complained.

"Well, the guide in our attack balls does say Eearth," said another figure this one, also a man, had slightly longer black hair, a similar frame, and piercing blue eyes.

"I think its pronounced Earth brother," said a third, a tall attractive woman with shoulder-length black hair and the same piercing blue eyes as her brother.

"But there is an "A" in it," said the brother.

"The boss is right this doesn't look anything like Vegeta described it," said the fourth figure, a stocky, bald middle-aged man with a black mustache, as he kicked his attack ball as hard as he could. Which apparently hurt him because he grabbed his foot and started yelling, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Goddamnit Nappo, what the hell have I told you about punching and kicking your attack ball?" asked the first figure. "Besides I do believe it is common courtesy to introduce yourself to people when you first meet them. Hello representatives of Earth my name is Riven and I am prince of the Saiyans."

"Hi," yelled the stocky one, apparently Nappo, "I'm Nappo."

"Hello" the woman said leaning forward seductively, "My name is Elooeez."

"Greetings" said the woman's brother, "My name is Marq." He then gestured to Samus "But you pretty lady can call me anything."

"Okay how about pervert then, you filthy monkey man," Samus said coldly, "Oh and tell your slut of a sister to stop flirting with these men seeing as they are all in a serious relationship."

"What did you just call me you little whore?" Elooeez screamed at Samus lunging toward her teeth barred.

Riven suddenly jumped in front of Elooeez and grabbed her wrists. "This 'little whore' is not worth your time." He then proceeded to turn to Shea, "I'm assuming this your woman." When Shea nodded Riven said, "Then control the fucking brat."

"I'm sorry but I am not anyone's property and I am no brat," Samus screamed at Riven.

"Shut up and let the men do the fucking talking," Riven growled at her. Turning to Shea, "You honestly let your woman act like that towards complete strangers. You earthlings need to show some respect to the superior Saiyan race. Where is your king?"

"I'm right here," Shea said forcing a smile.

"Ha you're the king of this planet?" Riven laughed, "If that is true then I guess I have no choice but to oust you and replace you with a more appropriate leader."

"What did I do to deserve to be ousted?" Shea asked.

"If you can't control your own woman, how can you possibly control a planet of several billion inhabitants?" Riven asked, "The answer is you can't. Which leaves me no choice, you will be replaced and beheaded for being such a terrible leader. Good-bye earthlings, until we meet again under much less friendly circumstances." The three other Saiyans followed him to the eastern part of the planet.

"What on Earth was that," Bryce asked.

"I have no clue," Shea said shaking his head, "I have no clue."


	2. Chapter 1-The Magical Heart Surgeon

**(A/N) This chapter introduces Jessamine Longbranch for the Heir Trilogy (soon to be the Heir Series). However this Jessamine Longbranch is based on the interpretation of her character by my real-life friend Hawk Mistress. If you enjoy this interpretation of Jess check out Hawk Mistress' White Rose fanfics. They are very good fanfics dirty, but good. If you enjoy those feel free to check out her other fanfics. **

**Also introduced are several more OC's. These are all Sons of the Greek god Hades. It also introduces everyone's favorite badass Homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Greed (not Gree-Ling mind you). Finally, it introduces probably the sexiest anime character of all time: Yoko Littner. **

**I am not sure if this was clear or not, but Samus from the last chapter was Samus Aran of the Metroid game series. See I told you this was going to be a multi-crossover fanfic. Anyslut (Ray William Johnson reference anybody?), enjoy the fanfic.**

"Three years, three fucking years," Riven yelled punching a wall, "Three goddamn years and I still haven't ousted Shea. What is with these earthlings blindly following a dumbass like him?! Fuck my life!"

"You know Riven, we could always make it clear to these people we need to be feared. Then that throne would be all yours," said a cold, emotionless voice from the back of the room.

"Damnit Moon, how many time do I have to tell you we are not going to purposely injure civilians?" Riven yelled in the direction of the voice, whose name was apparently Moon, "Also I don't want to sit on that throne myself necessarily, I just want someone more fit to rule than that moron Shea."

"Okay, okay! I get it," Moon said stepping out of the shadows, which revealed him to be a tall young man, with spiky black hair with dark blonde highlights, glowing yellow eyes, and a black goatee, "But if you really don't want that throne yourself, you should probably find someone who does. Of course to do that you'd probably have to use that time machine to travel to a time that doesn't have a beloved Socialist ruler."

"You're right Moon, gather the Sons of Hades for a meeting immediately," Riven said. "Also bring the prisoners that were captured on the last patrol so we can decide their fate," he added with a sadistic smile.

**About an hour later…**

All forty-two members of the Sons of Hades were gathered around the table in the meeting room of the little pocket dimension that they were using to hide from Shea's forces. On the stage on the far end of the room were the two prisoners. One prisoner was a young woman with long red hair pulled back in ponytail and amber eyes. She was dressed in a red and black flame patterned bikini top, black short shorts, pink thigh-high stockings, and red and white boots. The other prisoner was a man with short, spikey black hair and red eyes. He was wearing sunglasses, an open green vest with a white fur trim over a navy blue muscle shirt, and navy blue pants.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I'd first like to ask who was on the patrol that captured these two," Riven said. Marq, Moon, and two others, a red and black armored android and a blue tall blue man with horns like those of a long horn bull, stood up. "Hmm, as I thought," Riven said glancing at his four half-brothers before his eyes landed on Marq, "Marq, you pervert why the fuck did you dress this little bitch in this revealing outfit?!"

"First of all I didn't…" Marq started.

"Yes you did I know it," Riven said.

"No he didn't," Said the red-headed woman.

"You stay out of thi...wait he didn't?" Riven asked.

"No, I normally dress like this you asshole," She answered.

"Okay, then in that case until I learn your name I shall call you 'the little whore'" Riven said.

"My name is Yoko you stupid monkey man," The woman, apparently Yoko, spat.

"And you are?" Riven said addressing the male prison.

"Pleased to meet you kid I'm Greed, or at least I would be pleased to meet you if you're fucking goons hadn't randomly jumped me and taken me prisoner!" The male prisoner, Greed, said.

"Ooh hoo hoo, the little wascals have spiwit," said the horned man.

"Have what Yakult?" Riven asked.

"Spiwit," Yakult replied.

"Yes they did," Riven said.

"No, no spiwit or bwavado," Yakult said.

"Um…about eleven my good friend," Riven said earning him a confused look form Yakult. "Now, do either of you have anything to offer us."

"Well…" Yoko said trying to think quickly, "My father is a very important man."

"Really?" Riven asked, "What is his name?"

"Naughtius Maximus, sir," She said, which made nearly everyone laugh.

"Moon, do we have anyone of that name in the database?" Riven asked.

"No sir," Moon replied.

"You sound rather sure," Riven said, "Have you checked?"

"Well, no sir it's a joke Roman name like Sillius Sarus or Biggus Dickus," Moon answered.

"What's so funny about Biggus Dickus?" Riven asked.

"It's a joke name sir," Moon replied.

"I have a very great friend on Arcose named Biggus Dickus," Riven said. This made everyone in the room laugh. "What is so fucking funny?"

"I think he may have lied to you about his name Riven," Elooeez said.

"No I'm sure he didn't, I even met his fiancée," Riven said, "Her name was Incotinentia…Incotinentia Buttocks." Now everyone was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's quite enough," Riven screamed, "I will not have my friends mocked by a misfit band of terrorists and their prisoners."

"I'm sorry I said anything," Yoko mumbled. She then suddenly lit up, "I am an excellent shot with a sniper rifle, if you need a sniper for your little operation."

"Okay, so you can be useful," Riven said before turning to Greed, "What about you?"

"Oh me? My body just happens to be the ultimate fucking shield baby," Greed bragged.

"Your confidence is noted Greed," Riven said, "But I shall be the judge of that." He then turned to Marq, "Get the sharpest sword we have."

Marq then quickly ran to the armory and back, "Here is the sword, your highness."

"Alright we'll see just how much of an 'ultimate shield' your body really is Greed," Riven said with a sadistic smirk. Then raised the sword above his head and drove it straight toward Greed's coronary artery. Greed's neck than turned navy blue and the second the sword hit his body it shattered into a million tiny shards.

"What did I tell you, you stupid brat my body is the ultimate fucking shield," Greed shouted.

"Okay I believe you. But just for the record if either you prove you have outlived your usefulness you will be killed on that spot, understand?" Riven said addressing his two new allies.

"Of course," the two former prisoners said in unison.

"Good," Riven said, "Release their plasma cuffs, will you Yakult?"

"Of couwse sirw," Yakult said.

"Riven, I think there was another reason for you calling this meeting," Moon reminded him.

"Oh yes, I am going to lead a little expedition into the past to find someone to replace Shea once he has been dethroned and hopefully gain some allies in the process," Riven said, "I will go of course and I shall bring…Marq and…the new girl Yoko."

"How come she gets to go?" Yakult whined.

"Because if I leave her here with you guys she's bound to get raped…" Riven started.

"Giggity," said Marq.

"May I finish?" Riven asked pointedly, "She's bound to get raped considered how she's dressed. Any questions?"

"None," Moon said while shooting a glare at the others that said not to contradict him.

"Okay then off to the time machine we go."

**A short time machine ride later…**

"So what we do now, Riven?" Marq asked while staring at Yoko's cleavage.

"First of all it's rude to stare Marq," Riven began, "And secondly we look for high power levels."

"But I forgot my scouter," Marq said.

"Marq not only are you a pervert you're dumbass," Riven said sighing "Luckily for you I happened to bring mine."

"We seem to be in a place called London, England in the year 2005 Anno Domini," Riven said, "Not sure what that last part means but…"

"It means the year of our lord in Latin," Yoko interjected.

"What lord?" Riven asked, "And how the hell did he live two-thousand and five years?"

"The lord their referring to is Jesus Christ," Yoko said eliciting confused looks from both men, "He is one aspect of the god of one of the predominant religions in this time."

"How did you know that?" Marq said still staring at her breasts.

"I read it in a book," Yoko said, "And please stop staring at my tits."

"Anyway," Riven said, "I just found a power level almost as high as mine…that is the one we want as Shea's successor."

**About an hour later at a huge mansion by the river Thames…**

"Should we knock?" Yoko asked.

"Fuck knocking," Riven yelled as he kicked down the doors. Several servants looked at the three of them in panic, "Where is the master of this house…we have business with him."

"Oh, you must be Dr. Longbranch's 3:00 appointment she warned us you would enter unconventionally," said one of the servants, "She's up on the third floor in the second room on the left."

"Thank you," Riven yelled down as Marq and Yoko followed him up the stairs.

"Should we knock?" Yoko asked standing outside a door with a plaque that read Dr. Jessamine Longbranch, "Wait I already know the answer. 'Fuck knocking', right?"

"Exactly," Riven said. He barged in right as a woman was finishing buttoning up her blouse.

"Its common courtesy to knock you know," The woman said as she turned around. She had long black hair tied back in ponytail and bright green eyes. She was wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope over a white low-cut blouse and black short skirt.

"Fuck knocking," Riven said, "And fuck common courtesy."

"Wow, that's a nice way to introduce yourself," She said, "Here let me show you how its done. Hello I'm Dr. Jessamine Longbranch. Okay now your turn."

"I'm Marq," Marq said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I'm Riven. And Marq don't be too flirtatious."

"I'm Yoko."

"So what are doing here so soon after I was done enjoying myself?" Jessamine said.

"We're here to offer you a lucrative business deal…" Riven began.

"Contrary to what you may have heard I'm no prostitute, I'm a heart surgeon," Jess said.

` "Oh you misunderstand, we are offering you a chance to be queen of an entire world," Riven said, "Are you at all interested?"

Jessamine pursed lips as though thinking, "Perhaps, what kind of world are we talking about."

"This one only far into the future," Riven said.

"Okay I've heard of a lot of weird shit being a wizard and all," Jess said, "But time travel has got to be the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"Don't believe us, huh?" Riven asked. "Perhaps this will change your mind," he said as he pulled out what looked like a battery pack.

"A battery pack…_so advanced_," Jessamine said sarcastically.

"This no average battery pack," Riven said, "Catch!"

Jess caught it and immediately a look of shock crossed her face. She found herself looking at two parallel cylinders that looked like they contained a pitch black liquid. "What is this stuff?" she asked.

"Anti-matter," Riven said, "Far more than scientists of this time period could ever dream of maintaining let alone creating."

"Okay I'll bite," Jessamine said, "What do I have to become queen of this world?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Riven said, "All you have to do is give my organization anything we ask for to help us overthrow the current monarch."

"Wow, you sure don't ask for much do you kid?" Jess asked, "And why do want to overthrow the current ruler anyway?"

"He is unfit to rule. Plain and simple," Riven said.

"Okay whatever, but don't even think of double-crossing me or you will regret," Jessamine said "You got that kid?"

"Of course," Riven said, "Thank you for your time doctor. Marq put your eyes back in their sockets and let's get the hell out this place."

**About an hour after they left in Shea's time…**

"Did you get what you wanted boss, huh huh?" Nappo asked excitedly.

"Yes Nappo I got the strongest ally I could get from that point in time," Riven said, "Marq, Yoko, and I will give all the details in a briefing tomorrow morning. Well goodnight all of you."

"Uh…Riven?" Yoko said after everyone else was gone.

"Yes, Yoko?" Riven replied.

"Where should I sleep?" Yoko asked.

"With Elooeez at least for tonight," Riven said, "So I can make sure my male followers have their sex drives under control."

"Do you think I could, uh…you know…"Yoko began to ask.

"Just ask the damn question Yoko," Riven said.

"Do you think I could sleep with you?"

"Uh…I guess so," Riven said turning bright red, "But don't think we're a couple or anything like that."

"Of course not, I'd just feel safer with you," Yoko said blushing almost as heavily as Riven.

Riven gestured for her to follow him and she did. The two of them walked into a simple room with a king sized bed in the middle, a bookshelf on one side and a two doors on the other. "The first door is my closet and the second is the bathroom." He then proceeded to climb into one side of the bed as she climbed into the other.

"Goodnight Riven."

"Goodnight Yoko."

**(A/N) What did you think of the first true chapter of this fanfiction? If you enjoyed it please follow the story and review. If you didn't enjoy it still review, as I welcome constructive criticism. I'd love to hear some feedback on this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
